Simplemente ella es mi luz
by Yuli D. Monkey
Summary: Su rutina despues de casados era tranquila y normal, aunque al tener a Juvia al estar cerca de dar a luz eran los momentos donde el quería saber si en realidad merecía todo lo que la vida ahora le daba... Generacion Hadas 2.0 tomando como referencia algunos personajes


**Simplemente ella es mi luz.**

 **One-shot**

El despertar todas las mañanas era una rutia para Gray de lo más normal, poco después de haberse casado, vivir la experiencia era algo que se había vuelto normal con el paso de los meses.

Al pasar los meses de casados, Juvia le había dado una noticia que dejo intranquilo a Gray, sus miedos volvían a crecer porque pesé a todo lo que supero, recordaba, tiempo atrás cuando varios de sus seres queridos murieron, él en especial no quería que sucediera eso con su amada, ni mucho menos con aquella pequeña vida que crecía dentro de ella.

–Gray-sama, enserio irá a una misión durante una semana, Juvia se sentirá muy sola –haciendo un leve puchero hacía que él desistiera al ir a la misión

–Vendrán a verte, Erza posiblemente venga porque ella igual se sentirá sola –tranquilo Gray quería decirle muchas cosas pero el tiempo se iría volando

–Juvia quiere que Gray-sama vuelva pronto, Lucy-san irá porque aún no tiene un niño dentro de ella y es injusto… Juvia quiere ir con Gray-sama a la misión –comenzando a llorar las primeras gotas de lluvia caían en la ciudad

–No debes llorar, comprare tu comida favorita, traeré algo para la nena

–Juvia quiere un niño… va a ser niño Gray-sama, por aquello trae algo para él bebe porque es niño

Sabía que discutir por lo que sería era algo innecesario, termino de despedirse con un pequeño beso en la mejilla, se dirigió al gremio y se reunió con los que haría la misión, Natsu y Lucy que al parecer esperaban un poco más para tener su primer hijo, Jellal siendo el más suertudo al tener primero a su hijo que en esos momentos era mimado por Erza, la cual se había tomado un pequeño descanso para cuidar al pequeño.

Su misión era rápida y tranquila, por ser magos fuertes se les hacía tranquila y sin ningún problema, el pasar los días de la semana en tranquilidad observando cómo Jellal sonreía al hablar de lo maravilloso de la paternidad era algo rutinario de sus misiones, posiblemente hasta ver a ese par que parecía recién casados abrazándose.

–Y entonces, ya pensaron el nombre del bebe –curiosa Lucy observo directamente a sus ojos buscando respuesta –Sé que quieren que sea sorpresa pero por lo menos debieron pensar los nombres

–Aún falta unas semanas y deberían pensarlo bien –tranquilo Jellal era el que apoyaba la decisión de que hubiera sido una sorpresa

–Yo digo que será niño –con una sonrisa amplia hablo su mejor amigo y rival emocionado como niño pequeño –Si pienso bien, Gary sería un nombre bueno

–Yo digo que sí es niña sería hermoso llamarla Grettel–sonriendo Jellal parecía estar de acuerdo al pensar los nombres

–O también Julieth

–Hagamos algo, le contare a Juvia sus ideas de los nombres y si acepta, si es niño este torpe será su padrino y si es niña uno de ustedes dos se peleara para ver quién es el padrino o la madrina

–Sigo diciendo que será niño –pensativo su amigo parecía perdido en sus pensamientos

Llegar a su casa fue lo que más deseaba, después de terminar la misión sentía un extraño sentimiento de querer volver de inmediato y eso es lo que andaba haciendo, sin cruzar o chocar con alguna cosa, su destino estaba cerca, abrir lentamente la puerta de su hogar siendo recibido por su querida Juvia.

–Bienvenido Gray-sama, Juvia y el pequeño esperábamos su regreso –con una amplia sonrisa lo recibía ella mientras acariciaba su vientre

– Estoy en casa, quería decirte sobre algo que comentaron los chicos acerca del nombre del pequeño dice Natsu que si es niño sería bueno llamarlo Gary mientras que Lucy junto a Jellal discuten por el nombre si es niña…

–Erza-san le dijo a Juvia sobre un nombre por si es niño, Julius… en realidad a Juvia le encantan que los del gremio ayuden y Juvia piensa que debemos decirles que ya teníamos el nombre… Natsu-san es él que escucho el nombre por eso opina lo mismo

–Decías que si es niña querías llamarla Jaquelint pero si es niño Gary, le dije a Natsu que si quiere ser el padrino si es niño pero me dijo que no… le encantaría serlo si es niña –riendo un poco Gray se sentaba junto a Juvia en el pequeño sofá

–Es como dice Natsu-san, Juvia sigue diciendo que será niño porque un niño al ser primero después protegerá mucho a sus hermanos pequeños –haciendo un leve puchero sabía que su lógica era cierta –Por cierto Gray-sama… mañana es día de los enamorados

Conversaron tranquilamente, pensaron sobre que las semanas se acercaban rápidamente, la calidez de su hogar recibiría a un nuevo miembro, Fairy Tail estaba alegre al recordar aquello, cada uno hacía sus apuestas sobre que sería, ya que por decisiones de ambos no quisieron saber que era y solo esperar lo que la vida les daba como una pequeña sorpresa.

Apagaron las luces y se fueron a dormir, Gray en esos momentos escucho un ruido raro y vio a Juvia parecía que era el momento, maldijo por debajo, ya que ese bebe se apresuró a nacer, no pensó dos veces y cargo a Juvia entre sus brazos, comenzó a correr en dirección al hospital de Magnolia, ese momento quería decirle a todos que iba a ser padre pero al parecer era demasiado tarde.

Para su suerte o fue coincidencia del destino, Mira iba de camino a su casa con sus hermanos y al verlo correr entendieron que significaba aquello, cada uno se fue por su lado a avisar a los demás que estarían de inmediato en el hospital.

Las horas pasaron, todos los miembros estaban hay aún con sus pijamas, Erza calmaba a su pequeño que lloraba por una extraña razón, Jellal y Lucy se miraban como si se mataran entre ellos, Natsu bostezaba con sueño y pereza, Mira parecía estar demasiado feliz y cada uno de los miembros estaban metidos en sus mundos. Al poco tiempo el doctor había salido dejando pasar a aquella gran familia.

Juvia abrazaba tranquilamente un pequeño bulto envuelto en una cobijita hecha a mano, sonrió al ver a su familia y también al ver a la persona que amaba acercarse, con sumo cuidado dejo en sus manos, aquella delicada vida que dormía tranquilamente en esos momentos, Gray sonrió y algunas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos al igual que Juvia, ambos lloraban de felicidad.

Aquella felicidad que se reducía en un pequeño bebe, un niño de cabellos negros y unos cuantos mechones azulados, los del gremio sonrieron sabiendo que la familia crecía poco a poco, durante esos meses sabían que su familia iba a ser grande, Natsu sonrió victorioso, Erza solo asintió tranquila al saber que su pequeño ahora tendría con quien jugar o hacer cosas de niños.

Gray estaba feliz porque simplemente ella fue su rayo de luz, la cual le había traído tanta felicidad al quererlo tanto y ahora tenían al pequeño fruto de su amor, Gary Fullbuster había nacido del gran amor que se tenían sus padres.

* * *

 **Un pequeño one-shot con gruvia como pareja principal :B osea beibeis he traido algo con lofc :B dia de los enamorados 14 de Febrero para mi asi que no pregunte, el nacio el 14 :v asi que neeeeeeee ewe**

 **Nadie sabe, nadie supo porque hablo de esto :v si nadie ha leido mi historia XDD, algun día me volvere a animar para publicarla aqui :B por lo mientras conformense con este Gruvia pequeño pero significativo porque aparece uno de mis personajes creados :B soy bien pro ewe ok no XDD**

 **Nos vemos! :v en otro lado**


End file.
